


"It Was Just a Dream – Never Happened"

by CaiusG



Series: Willard Trevelyan – The Accidental Chosen One [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG





	"It Was Just a Dream – Never Happened"

**9:42 Dragon – Skyhold, The Herald Rest**

_Ah, Dorian! I'm not surprised. I suppose, you're curious about my 'love' story? But you'll be disappointed – my story isn’t that nice. Bring me another beer, and I will tell you. Where should I start..._

_"I was completely infatuated with one of the Templars in our tower… It was so shy, I didn’t say a word" , I said to Josephine. When I started to tell, I knew, it was a mistake. So: I lied._

_Yes, initially, there was no more than just a shy, innocent daydream. The only place, where I could escape was my mind. For long minutes, sometimes for hours, I stood in the window of my cell and waited he appears, and when it happened, I just watched him and imagined, he will look up to me and on the courtyard, he will smile at me. Of course, at the courtyard I embarrassingly tried to avoid his gaze, giving no chance to my dreams. I was only 16, he was 18 and new here. He was beautiful with his blond hair and warm brown eyes, and he looked popular among his fellows, I was sure he has someone in his life. A girl, perhaps. No. I did not do anything to find out. I didn't want to kill my dreams._

_Haha! No. I hadn't any illusion about the Templars, including him. He was not the worst of his kind, but still a Templar. I hated them with passion. This hatred was greater than my attraction, and this prevented me to commit some stupidity. That blonde knight was my dream. The reality was the Templar. Not better than others._

_I was a „troublemaker” according to them. I just wanted a little fucking respect. Justice. We're people, not dangerous monsters! We're not cursed!_

_I was eleven when I burned our curtains in the hall. We had guests... can you imagine that scandal? Mother and these notabilities screamed, my asshole little brother laughed like an idiot, and father yelled. I will never forget! I just stood, and laughed awkwardly – I was not able to stop it. My father grabbed me hard, then suddenly pushed me off... I saw the disgust in his eyes. I was not able to stop the laugh, while I wanted to cry. Then the Templars arrived..._

_I was just a kid, but somehow I knew: I don't have a family anymore._

_I was frightened but defied. They will never see my fear! I will never give up! I hated that place from the first moment. They told me: I'll get used to it over time. But I did not want to get used to it! Never! I lost everything. My family, my heirloom, but I want to keep myself! Only the defiance remained to me. But I knew, this defiance is the pledge of my survival. I strengthened that from day to day. It was hard – sometimes the acceptance, the obedience was so big temptation – my demon. To become a well-loved „good boy”, would be so easy and comfortable. But coward. And I don't want to be a coward – someone who gives up just because of it's easier!_

_I was punished often, but I always avoided the hardest punishments. Was I fortunate? No. It was about my „family”. My father disowned me, but he paid them to keep me safe... or rather don't let me escape, I suppose, lest he does not have to face me again – to face his shame again._

_So: I hated the Templars, and I had my reasons. I didn't want to love him, and I can't say, I loved him. I loved a dream – about my good man, who secretly wants to help me to escape from this damned place._

_Nobody knew about my little, ridiculous secret... Later I found my joy with other apprentices, it was better that way._

_Two years later one night I lay on my bed when the door opened, true, never was locked, we didn't have a key, you know, it would be too dangerous... so – he was in the door, alone. I thought I dream, but it was so real._

_"Is my time coming?" My stomach clenched, my heart was pounding out of my chest, but I tried to show deadly calm. "Why you're alone", suddenly came to my mind, "not you always come for us in pairs? You're brave, you know!" I tried to be jaunty – to show self-confidence._

_"Your tongue is as sharp as I've heard", he locked the door, "but I didn't come for you... or... I came for you, but..."_

_"What do you want, spit it out already, or leave me alone!" I was ready to kill him._

_"You doesn't make things easier for me, you know..."_

_"It was never my goal." I was confused. I was sure, I still dream, but I didn't know, this is my best naughty dream... or the start of my worst nightmare..._

_"Haha... I... don't get me wrong... I just... heard... I just saw you look at me... sometimes. I... noticed you..."_

_I stood up and went to him slowly closer and closer... and tried to be threatening. "What do you want from me?", I whispered. I kissed him hard. "That is why you came?" I looked straight into his eyes._

_More than once I dreamed about it, still, I didn't believe that it happened. And I didn't know, when will I woke up. And how. He kissed me back._

_Of course, they found out soon. They locked me up in solitary confinement, for two weeks. By the time I was released, he was no longer there. Never saw him again. Was it love? I don't think so. It was just a dream. Never happened._

_***_

_So, this is my "love" story._

_Other affairs? Many. But... I had a lover, in the Circle. Those deep green eyes! He was Dalish – but didn't remember his life with his clan. The Templars attacked them and arrested him. This was the last memory of his clan – he didn't know, what was their fate. What happened between us? He was a friend? Or more? I will never know it. They sent him to the White Spire, at least I heard that – I don't have more information about him. I wanted to find him – but then this chaos came._

_And how happened, that the Circle send to the Conclave such a troublemaker like me? Now, the first time since I was in the Circle, I offered my help. I saw the opportunity – and they also saw the opportunity in me. My family name helped again._

_Seems like a hypocrite, isn't? A pampered noble "rebel", who never was in real danger, and never really risked anything...Who I'm? Just a paper tiger. An accidental "Chosen One"._


End file.
